Tongue in Cheek
"Tongue in Cheek" ("No Saques la Lengua") es el episodio 11.2 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Descripción del Episodio ¿La familia de las hormigas sobrevivirá contra la Robo Hormiga de Sniffles?. Trama del Episodio Sniffles disfruta de un picnic en el parque, cuando de repente es golpeado en la cabeza por una pelota de golf perdida. Lumpy, vestido con atuendo de golf y con un palo de golf, corre y se disculpa. Sniffles furioso devuelve la pelota de Lumpy y vuelve a su picnic, pero encuentra a una hormiga tomando un poco de comida de su picnic. Corre detrás de un árbol y extiende su lengua, arrastrándose lentamente hacia la hormiga desprevenida. Él toca la hormiga, que rápidamente se escapa hasta que se encuentra acorralada con una taza de café caliente a la espalda. Sniffles abalanza su lengua y la hormiga la esquiva, causando que se voltee la taza de café y queme gravemente su lengua. Decidido, Sniffles reanuda la persecución. La hormiga corre a un árbol y llega a una rama con una sola hoja que cuelga de ella. Una vez más Sniffles acorrala a la hormiga, sólo para que se escape usando la hoja como un paracaídas y como un barco cuando golpea el agua. La lengua de Sniffles sigue a la hormiga, entrando y saliendo del agua. Mole, en tierra, toma una foto de la caceria, en la foto sale la lengua de Sniffles en el agua. La hormiga llega a tierra y sale, con la lengua de Sniffles persiguiéndola. La hormiga casi llega al hormiguero, pero se tropieza, dejándola vulnerable y con la lengua de Sniffles a punto de alcanzarla. Sin embargo, incapaz de avanzar, la lengua no llega a la hormiga, lo que permite que la hormiga se escape, cerrando una puerta en la parte superior del hormiguero. Lumpy, en el intento de jugar la pelota, se ha parado en la lengua Sniffles. Sniffles enfrenta a un Lumpy avergonzado por esto. Sniffles observa el hormiguero de lejos, descubriendo que utilizan una clave secreta para entrar. Imita el golpe y una de las hormigas abre una mirilla para ver el dedo Sniffles con un dibujo de una hormiga en él. Se encoge de hombros, las hormigas abren la puerta sólo para que de inmediato la mano Sniffles golpee el fondo. Por desgracia, las hormigas cosen su mano al suelo, y comienzan a abrir sus uñas con una aguja. Para aumentar el dolor, las hormigas vierten sal en los dedos Sniffles. En sus intentos por liberarse del agujero, Sniffles arranca la piel de su mano. De vuelta en su casa, Sniffles se ha vendado la mano y completado el trabajo de hacer una hormiga robótica. Se coloca un casco en la cabeza, similar a un casco que el robot lleva y comienza el robot comienza a moverse, imitando los movimientos de Sniffles. De vuelta en el hormiguero, alguien golpea la puerta. Dejando que el robot sea visto a través de la mirilla por las hormigas, quienes lo dejan pasar, lo que lamentan rápidamente, ya que, el robot, saca sierras, ganchos, y un taladro de sus brazos. El robot persigue a la familia, destruyendo el hormiguero en el proceso. El robot persigue a las hormigas hacia afuera, donde corren cerca la casa de Sniffles. El robot se abalanza sobre ellos con ganchos, ellos esquivan un golpe de parte del robot y consigue que uno de sus ganchos queden atrapados en un enchufe. El robot queda electrocutado, al igual que Sniffles, haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo. Una de las hormigas le quita el casco al robot y cruza los cables. Sniffles despierta, con el casco todavía en la cabeza, para encontrar a la familia de las hormigas dentro de su casa esperándolo. Una de las hormigas se pone el casco y empieza a moverse. Debido a que los cables se cruzaron, ahora Sniffles imita los movimientos de la hormiga. La hormiga proceda a torturar a Sniffles de manera agonizante y horrible, Sniffles es obligado a encajar numerosas navajas de afeitar en una manzana y morderla, luego tiene que meter su lengua en una trituradora de papel, para luego sacarla. Por último, la hormiga obliga a Sniffles a salir a la calle, clavar su la cola en el suelo, y atar su lengua en un remo de doble cara. Sniffles comienza a llorar cuando la hormiga le hace torcer el remo antes de soltarlo, por lo que empieza a volar hacia arriba, como la hélice de un helicóptero. Debido a que la cola de Sniffles está clavada en la tierra, su lengua y sus órganos vuelan con el remo, fuera de su cuerpo. Más tarde, se ve que las hormigas han hecho un nuevo hogar fuera del cuerpo Sniffles. Mientras tanto, Lumpy, sigue jugando golf, se pone un guante de golf y, al no poder localizar a su otro guante, recoge y sin saberlo, se pone la la piel arrancada de la mano de Sniffles antes. Él golpea la bola a través de los intestinos de Sniffles, que se envuelven alrededor de un árbol junto con sus órganos y caja torácica en un tipo de agujero de mini golf improvisada. Lumpy por fin hace su tiro acertado. Moraleja "Don't make a mountain out of an ant-hill!" (¡No hagas una montaña de un hormiguero!). Muertes *El pulgon mascota de las hormigas pudo haber muerto en la explosion del hormigero (Debatible). *Sniffles se amarra la lengua en un remo de doble cara y lo hace girar, haciendo que sus órganos se salgan. Heridas #A lo largo del episodio Sniffles sufre varias heridas. Su lengua se quema con café caliente y es pisada accidentalmente por Lumpy. Sniffles mete la mano dentro de un hormiguero, pero las hormigas la cosen al cuelo y al techo de éste. Levantan una de sus uñas y le ponen sal a la herida. Para poder escapar de allí Sniffles termina perdiendo la piel de su mano. Posteriormente es electrocutado. Mientras es controlado mentalmente por las hormigas, es obligado a comer una manzana con varias cuchillas, a meter su lengua en un triturador de papeles y a clavar su cola en el suelo con un clavo y un martillo. #Las hormigas sufren pequeños golpes cuando su hormiguero explota. Errores #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces a lo largo del episodio, incluso durante escenas continuas. #A pesar de haber perdido la piel de su mano izquierda, ésta no tiene ningún daño cuando Sniffles envía el robot-hormiga dentro del hormiguero. #Los vendajes de Sniffles desaparecen luego de que es electrocutado. #En Blast from the Past la lengua de Sniffles era bastante delgada, sin embargo en este episodio es más gruesa. #La rama con la que tropieza la hormiga, no estaba anteriormente. #Vemos que la lengua de Sniffles es bastante larga cuando comienza a perseguir a la hormiga, pero más tarde cuando sus órganos salen de su cuerpo se puede ver que su lengua es extremadamente corta. Tal vez este error fue para hacer el episodio mas corto. #Sniffles mordio la manzana con cuchillas rompiendo sus dientes, pero cuando es controlado para dirgirse a la papelera sus dientes estan en perfecto estado como si nada Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Wingin' It" y "Easy Comb, Easy Go". *La lengua de Sniffles lamiendo a la madre hormiga es una referencia a la película Alien. *La foto que The Mole toma a la lengua de Sniffles es una referencia al Monstruo del Lago Ness. *Éste es el único episodio de la serie de TV donde Sniffles y Las Hormigas luchan. *Éste es el único episodio de la serie de TV en tener sólo una muerte (sin contar A Change of Heart, ya que Handy no fue el único en morir, también muere una ballena). *Ésta es la muerte más larga y tortuosa de todo Happy Tree Friends. *La muerte de Sniffles es similar a la muerte de Giggles en Double Whammy Parte 1 y a la muerte de Nutty en Stealing the Spotlight, también es similar a su propia muerte en In a Jam y en la opcion Mix de su Smoochie (no tan similar esta ultima muerte pero igual pierde sus intestinos). *Sniffles sufre una muerte similar en In a Jam. *Éste es uno de los siete episodios donde un personaje llora debido al grado de dolor. Los otros son Toothy en Eye Candy y Brake the Cycle, Petunia en Read 'em and Weep, Flaky en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! y Lumpy en The Chokes on You y Out on a Limb. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios de la serie de TV donde hay menos de cinco personajes. *Éste es el único episodio de TV donde un personaje protagoniza, pero no hay ningún personaje secundario. *La herida electrizante de Sniffles, es similar a la muerte de Petunia en Home Is Where the Hurt Is, la muerte de Russell en In a Jam, y a una de las heridas de Pop y la muerte de Fliqpy en A Vicious Cycle. *Nadie muere durante 6 minutos en este episodio. *Una de las heridas de Sniffles (cuando pierde la piel de su mano) es similar a la herida y muerte de Giggles en Doggone It, la herida de Lumpy en By The Seat Of Your Pants y la herida de Petunia en Read 'em and Weep (no tan similares las dos ultimas, pero igual pierden la piel). *Éste es el mayor rol antagónico de Sniffles en toda la serie. *Éste episodio es otra de las causas de gran odio de los fans a Las Hormigas. *Luego de Éste episodio no se volvieron a ver las Hormigas, puede ser que los Creadores dejaron en suspenso la rivalidad o murieron. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550px Parte 2 thumb|center|550px Galería en:Tongue in Cheek Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Eleventh Hour Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Las Hormigas Categoría:Una Sola Muerte Categoría:Protagonizado Por Sniffles